


After Vacation

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [14]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/F, GP, Rimming, Squirting, minor breathplay, minor oral fixation, slight overstim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Mina and Tzuyu visit the girls after their vacation to have a little fun.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: CEO AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Kudos: 111





	After Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Mitzu was the most requested to join the girls, so here you go! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Dahyun walked into Sana’s office with Momo trailing behind her, holding tight to her hand. Sana lifted her eyes and spotted them. 

  
  


“You both look suspicious.” Sana put her pen down and leaned back in her chair. “Why?” 

  
  


Dahyun shrugged, trying to wipe the small smile off of her face. “No reason.” She walked over to her and grabbed her hand, tugging her to stand up. “Come here.” Dahyun led her over to the couch and pushed her to sit down. “We have something to ask you.” 

  
  


“I knew it.” Sana crooked her finger and Dahyun quickly straddled her lap while Momo snuggled into her side. “What’s up?” 

  
  


Dahyun sat back on her thighs and rested her hands on her sides. “So, Mina called.” 

  
  


“Okay.” Sana reached over and took Momo’s hand, lacing their fingers. Momo smiled softly and rested her head on her shoulder. “They’ve been gone for a while, haven’t they?” 

  
  


“They have. It’s been almost three weeks. Anyway,” Dahyun waved her hand. “Mina called to see if we wanted to have a little...get together.” 

  
  


Sana’s brow raised. “Uh huh.” 

  
  


“So we’re running it past you. That Mina and Tzuyu want to come over and have fun.” 

  
  


“Momo?” Sana turned and kissed the top of her head. “What do you think?” 

  
  


“I think it’ll be fun.” 

  
  


Sana looked to Dahyun. “Let’s do it.” 

  
  


“Yeah?” 

  
  


“Yes. It’s been a while since I’ve seen them.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned in and kissed her. “Thank you.” She kissed her again, inching her hands into her shirt. 

  
  


Sana made a soft noise. “I have a meeting, sweetheart.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed, unbuttoning her shirt to push it open. “I can be quiet.” 

  
  


“Momo can’t.” 

  
  


“Hey…” Momo lifted her head from Sana’s shoulder. “I can be quiet.” 

  
  


“Baby,” Sana cupped her cheeks. “I love you so, so much. But you’re only quiet when your mouth is full.” 

  
  


Momo pouted and Sana kissed it away. “So maybe we should fill it.”

  
  


Sana smirked. “Maybe we should.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved off of Sana’s lap and went to her desk to get her earpiece for her to answer her call when it came. Momo was quick to get on her knees in front of her, working on getting her cock out of her pants. She took the tip into her mouth and sucked gently, slowly moving lower until her lips were tight around the base. 

  
  


Sana groaned low, letting her head rest back against the couch. Dahyun sat next to her and turned her head to kiss her deeply, tongue slipping past her lips to run along the roof of her mouth. The action made her cock twitch, which in turn, made Momo suck harder. A few minutes passed until the phone rang. Sana had to pull away from Dahyun to answer it. 

  
  


“Minatozaki.” Sana’s tone became very professional, giving no hints of what she was doing. 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and kissed along her neck before turning her attention down to watch Momo bob on Sana’s cock. Momo flattened her tongue against the underside and dragged it up to the tip, moaning softly when precum shot out to coat her tongue. She kept her strokes long and slow, sucking hard on the upstroke. The closer Sana got to coming, the more tense her voice became. Momo took note of it and cupped her balls, squeezing and massaging them to try and pull her orgasm out of her. 

  
  


Sana’s hands shot down to Momo’s head to hold her down on her cock as she fucked into her throat, mashing her lips together as she spilled her load. Her hips slowed down and Momo pulled away, making sure to clean her up. 

  
  


Dahyun stood up and pulled Momo over to Sana’s desk. She locked eyes with Sana before sweeping everything aside to sit up on it. She faced Sana and hiked her skirt up, showing her she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Sana’s eyes widened and her cock pulsed. Dahyun turned to face Momo and unzipped her pants to pull her cock out. She pulled Momo close by her shirt and whispered into her ear. 

  
  


“Fuck me, daddy.” 

  
  


Momo gripped the base of her cock and slammed into her, clapping her hand over Dahyun’s mouth when she wailed. 

  
  


“No, everything is fine.” 

  
  


Momo faintly heard Sana say as her hips took off, fucking Dahyun hard and fast, her pants muffling the sound of their hips meeting. She slid them down a little so Dahyun was laying across the desk while she draped over her. 

  
  


“She’s going to get you for that.” Momo whispered, reaching down with her free hand to rub her clit. 

  
  


Dahyun moaned against her hand, running her tongue along her palm. She felt Momo’s cock jump, so she wiggled her head until she was about to take three of her fingers into her mouth, sucking them hard to keep herself quiet. 

  
  


Momo groaned into her neck and sped up even more, angling her hips to try and brush her g-spot. Dahyun tried her best not to bite down on her fingers at the feeling, her legs moving up to wrap around her waist. With a few more well placed thrusts, Dahyun came, milking Momo’s cock for her cum. 

  
  


“Oh fuck,” Momo grunted, her hips snapping forward with each spurt of cum that left her, painting Dahyun’s walls. She humped into her deeply, savoring the feeling. 

  
  


“Thank you so much. You have a good day too.” Sana said right before ripping the bud out of her ear and striding over to the desk. “You’re in so much trouble.” 

  
  


Dahyun glanced up at Sana and blew her a kiss. “I love you.” 

  
  


Sana raised her brow and leaned down to peck her lips. “I love you, too. But you’re still in trouble. Push her up.” 

  
  


Momo stood back up and pushed Dahyun up the desk until her head just barely dangled off of her edge. She pulled out and sat down in Sana’s chair after fixing her pants, pulling Dahyun’s legs over her shoulders and latching onto her clit. 

  
  


Sana pushed her hard cock into Dahyun’s mouth, putting her hands on the edge of the desk to brace herself as she thrust into her throat. Dahyun took her easily, sucking hard as she pulled out. She couldn’t help but moan when Momo started to flick her tongue against her clit, her thighs clamping around her head. It wouldn’t take long for either of them to come since they already had once. 

  
  


Dahyun was the first, her hands flying up to hold onto Sana’s wrists as she came on Momo’s tongue. Sana hissed at the vibrations shooting down her shaft and balls. It took a few more thrusts for her to come, pulling out until just the head was left to fill her mouth. Dahyun eagerly swallowed it and swirled her tongue around the head to clean her up. 

  
  


But, Momo hadn’t stopped yet. She sat up and put her hands on top of Momo’s head, humping her mouth. “Baby…” 

  
  


Sana leaned over the desk and kissed along Dahyun’s neck. “Address her properly, baby.” 

  
  


“D-Daddy…” 

  
  


“Good girl.” Sana rested her chin on her shoulder and watched Momo’s head move between her legs. She knew the longer Momo went, the louder Dahyun would get, so she brought her hands up to her sides just in case she needed to silence her. 

  
  


Dahyun shuddered through her third orgasm, leaning back heavily against Sana, her chest heaving as she sucked in air. “I can’t…” 

  
  


“You can. Let daddy take care of you.” Sana whispered into her ear. 

  
  


Dahyun let out a soft groan that turned into something much louder when Momo pushed two fingers into her, curling them against her g-spot. Sana brought her hand up quickly to cover her mouth. 

  
  


“Don’t let up.” She told Momo. 

  
  


Momo shook her head. She knew this would be Dahyun’s last, so she went all out. She flicked her tongue rapidly against her clit, making sure to hit her g-spot with each thrust. Dahyun wailed against Sana’s hand, the tendons in her neck standing out as she came, squirting all over Momo’s hand and chin. Her body went completely limp and Sana guided her to lay on the desk. Momo pulled back and licked her lips clean before going back in to clean Dahyun up, avoiding her clit entirely. 

  
  


Sana leaned down and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, then her lips. “How do you feel, baby? Talk to me.” 

  
  


Dahyun could only manage a soft noise and a nod, her body still thrumming after what Momo just did. She could feel a gentle weight on her and knew it was Momo. She wrapped her arms around her and felt her start to repeatedly kiss her cheek, making her smile. 

  
  


“Was it too much?” Momo asked against her skin. 

  
  


“It was perfect, baby.” Dahyun whispered. 

  
  


Momo smiled and kissed her cheek again. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


Sana moved around and leaned against the desk with her hand on Momo’s back. “Are you sure, baby? Do you need anything at all?” 

  
  


Dahyun moved one arm to wrap around Sana to bring her closer. “Water in a minute. Need you two right now.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, peppering the side of her face with kisses. “Okay. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Dahyun turned her head and caught her lips. “I’ll pay you both back later.” 

  
  


“You don’t have to.” Momo muttered into her neck. 

  
  


“I want to.” 

  
  


“We can’t stop her, babe.” Sana told Momo. “She’ll do what she wants.” 

  
  


“Damn right.” Dahyun said smugly. 

  
  


“Can we at least put you on the couch? The desk is hard.” Sana rubbed her stomach. 

  
  


At Dahyun’s nod, Momo lifted her and moved all of them over to the couch, Dahyun tucked between them. Sana on her left while Momo was on her right. 

  
  


“Is your door locked?” Dahyun asked Sana. 

  
  


“You were the last ones in…” 

  
  


Just then, the door opened and Chaeyoung let out a deep sigh. “Can you lock the door if you’re going to do this?” 

  
  


Dahyun lifted her head. “Hey!” 

  
  


“Hi, Dahyun.” She walked over and dropped a stack of folders on Sana’s desk. “Got those designs done for you.” 

  
  


“Thank you, Chae.” 

  
  


“No problem.” She walked over to them and crouched down. “It smells like sex in here.” 

  
  


“Well…” 

  
  


Chaeyoung held her hand up. “I don’t need to know.” 

  
  


“You were all for it the other day.” Dahyun pointed out. 

  
  


“That’s different.” 

  
  


“Because it’s us?” Sana pushed her shoulder. 

  
  


Chaeyoung stumbled a little, but caught herself. “I don’t need to know what you three get up to in here.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow. “As if you don’t want to imagine me, naked, on the desk getting fucked.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung swallowed hard. “No.” 

  
  


Dahyun met her eyes and leaned up to pull her close by her collar to whisper in her ear. “Or, you just want to think about yourself being balls deep in my tight pussy while my hands are around your neck.” 

  
  


“Dahyun…” 

  
  


Sana and Momo watched with crooked smirks as she worked Chaeyoung up. 

  
  


Dahyun kissed her cheek, but Chaeyoung turned to catch her lips, but before she did, her eyes cut to Sana, who gave her a small nod. Chaeyoung connected their lips in a deep kiss. 

  
  


“But you can’t have it.” Dahyun whispered. 

  
  


“Why?” Chaeyoung whimpered. 

  
  


“You just had me, baby.” 

  
  


“But… You can’t say those things then leave me hanging.” 

  
  


“I could.” 

  
  


Sana ran her hand along Dahyun’s side. “She can’t work when she’s like this.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed and sat up, pulling Chaeyoung to the other side of the couch with her. Momo pulled Sana close to watch. Dahyun unzipped Chaeyoung’s pants and reached in to rub her shaft over her boxers. Chaeyoung moaned against her lips before kissing her hard, humping against her hand. Dahyun brought her free hand up and wrapped it around her neck, pressing her palm against her windpipe. 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s cock twitched hard in her grip. Dahyun pulled it out of the slit in her boxer briefs and rapidly fisted the head, making Chaeyoung moan low and fuck into her hand. Just before she knew Chaeyoung would come, she hooked her legs around her hips and guided her into her pussy. Chaeyoung fucked into her hard and fast, her air still cut off by Dahyun’s hand. 

  
  


Dahyun kept her eyes on Chaeyoung’s to make sure she was still comfortable. “Fuck that pussy.” She husked against her lips, sucking on her full lower lip. “Tear it up.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung whined and fucked into her as hard as she could before spilling her load, hips stuttering to a stop. Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s waist and humped into her, taking deep breaths after Dahyun released her throat. She kept her face buried in her neck. 

  
  


Dahyun wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung and rubbed her back, smirking as she kept moving inside her. “So desperate.” She nipped her ear. 

  
  


Chaeyoung hummed. “Your fault.” 

  
  


Dahyun chuckled and put her hands on either side of her neck to bring her in for a deep kiss. “I know.” She kissed her again. “But you love it.” Another kiss. 

  
  


Chaeyoung returned all of her kisses, carefully pulling back until her cock slid out of her pussy. She tucked it back into her pants and felt a shiver run through her spine at one last deep kiss from Dahyun. “I do love it.” 

  
  


Dahyun sat up with her, fixing her shirt and collar. “Go back to work.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung pouted, earning one more kiss. She smiled when she got it. “Okay, okay.” She stood up and sent Sana and Momo a small smile before leaving, reaching behind her to lock the door before she shut it. 

  
  


Dahyun eyed Sana and Momo. “That was unexpected.” 

  
  


“But fun.” Sana added, pulling Dahyun to lay on top of her and Momo. 

  
  


“Very fun. It’s always fun to mess with her.” 

  
  


Sana laughed and kissed the side of her head. “Now, you need to rest before going home. When does Mina and Tzu want to come?” 

  
  


“This weekend. They get back on Friday.” 

  
  


“Let them know it’s okay to come.” 

  
  


Dahyun let out a small noise of excitement. “Okay.” 

  
  


~

  
  


When Saturday rolled around, Dahyun insisted on them relaxing until Mina and Tzuyu arrived since it would be a pretty active night. Momo made them breakfast and they lounged around the living room watching movies until they heard a ring at the gate. Dahyun got up and hit the button for them to come in, heading to open the front door. She smiled when Tzuyu all but ran to tackle her into a hug. 

  
  


“Hey, Tzu.” Dahyun squeezed her tight. 

  
  


“Hi.” Tzuyu pulled away and went to find Sana and Momo. 

  
  


Dahyun helped Mina bring the bag inside and pulled her into a hug. “Hey.” 

  
  


Mina swayed them a little and kissed her cheek. “It’s good to see you.” 

  
  


“You too. How was the trip?” 

  
  


“So fun.” Mina leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Been edging her the last few days, so she’s eager to get here.” 

  
  


Dahyun chuckled. “We’ll just have to keep her on edge then, huh?” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “But not too long. She’s been good.” 

  
  


“That’s a first.” 

  
  


“I know. She knew we were coming here and didn’t want to miss out.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, taking Mina’s hand and leading her into the living room. Mina made a beeline for Sana and Momo, piling on top of them to give them hugs. Dahyun shook her head with a smile and sat next to Tzuyu. Tzuyu tucked under Dahyun’s arm and snuggled into her side. 

  
  


“I hear you’ve been good.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “Really good.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed the side of her head. “Trip went well, though?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. No hang ups.” 

  
  


“Good.” 

  
  


They spent the next few hours catching up and when Tzuyu got a little squirmy in Dahyun’s embrace, she glanced at the others. “Ready to go up?” 

  
  


All three of them nodded, so Dahyun took Tzuyu’s hand and led them upstairs to the guest room. Mina made a motion to the bed and Tzuyu went to sit against the headboard, Sana following her, wanting to watch first. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled Momo against her front while Mina pressed against her back. She reached her hand up and cupped the back of Mina’s neck, bringing her close. “I’m ready for you like last time.” She whispered into her ear, smirking when she pressed into her ass. 

  
  


“Good.” Mina pulled her shirt off and kissed along her shoulder while Momo got her pants down. She moved them to the bed with Momo on the bottom and Dahyun straddling her. Mina knelt behind Dahyun and played with the plug tucked inside her, pressing on it gently as she sank down on Momo’s cock. 

  
  


“Fuck.” Dahyun moaned low, riding Momo slowly. 

  
  


Mina nipped the back of her shoulder as she pulled the toy out, replacing it with her cock. The tightness around her made her whimper softly, pressing her hips flush to her ass. “God, baby,” she moaned, moving her hips shallowly. 

  
  


“Don’t hold back.” Dahyun told her, holding onto Momo to keep herself upright. 

  
  


Mina’s hips took off then, their skin meeting with loud claps. She held onto Dahyun’s hips, not even attempting to control herself. When her thrusts got a little too much for her to stay upright, she lay across Momo’s chest and moaned each time they bottomed out inside her. 

  
  


Momo planted her feet the best she could and fucked up into her pussy, moving in time with Mina so one of them was inside her while the other pulled out. Her abs started to burn trying to keep up with Mina’s pace. 

  
  


Tzuyu bit her lower lip as she watched, doing her best not to touch herself. Next to her, Sana already had her hand moving on her cock to keep herself on edge as she watched Dahyun get fucked by Momo and Mina. 

  
  


Mina turned her eyes to Tzuyu. “Strip down and touch yourself. Don’t come yet.” 

  
  


Tzuyu obeyed instantly and shed her clothes, spreading her legs to show Mina the way she rubbed her clit. It was in time with her thrusts, making Mina smirk. She slowed down and Tzuyu slowed with her. 

  
  


“Good girl.” Mina focused back on Dahyun then, feeling her balls tense up. “Gonna fill that tight ass up, baby.” 

  
  


“Do it.” Dahyun said through a moan as Momo rubbed her clit. “Please…” 

  
  


Mina let out a low growl and came, her balls visibly pulsing her load deep inside her ass. Momo wasn’t far behind her, filling her pussy. Sana moved forward on her knees and motioned for them to roll over. Momo moved back to let Sana slide into her soaked pussy while Mina stayed buried in her ass. 

  
  


“Hold her still.” Sana said to Mina as she gripped Dahyun’s legs to hold them against her chest, fucking her hard. 

  
  


Dahyun nearly screamed at Sana’s rough pace combined with Mina holding her arms still. Mina got harder by the second as she felt Sana’s hard cock rubbing against her own through the thin barrier separating them. 

  
  


“Fuck…” Mina did her best to fuck her with the angle she was at, sinking her teeth into Dahyun’s shoulder. 

  
  


Dahyun’s thighs began to tremble and shake as she came around Sana’s thrusting cock, her jaw dropped in a silent moan. She fell limp against Mina as she tried to catch her breath, only for it to catch again when Sana started to fill her with Mina following just seconds after. She whimpered at the feeling of being filled at the same time. 

  
  


“God, yes.” 

  
  


Tzuyu bit her lower lip. “Can I?” 

  
  


Dahyun glanced over at her. She nodded her permission. Mina was next, giving her a nod of permission. Sana moved back then, squealing when Momo pushed her back and latched onto the tip of her cock. Tzuyu came forward and carefully rolled Dahyun onto her stomach and pulled at her hips so she was on her knees with her upper body on the bed. 

  
  


Mina moved behind Tzuyu and watched her press her tongue against her pussy. Tzuyu moaned at the taste and slowly dragged her tongue up to her ass, tasting her girlfriend’s cum as well. She brought her hands up and held onto Dahyun’s hips as she took her time cleaning her, slipping her tongue into her to curl it against her walls. 

  
  


Dahyun squeezed her eyes shut as she reached between her legs to rub her clit, groaning low. Tzuyu pushed her hand away and took over for her, wanting her to take what she was giving her and let her relax. She rubbed her clit in fast circles, tasting more of her cum now than the other three. 

  
  


“You’re doing so good, baby.” Mina reached down and ghosted her fingers along her swollen clit, making her moan against Dahyun’s pussy. “I think you deserve your reward now.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, slowly pulling back to help Dahyun move onto her back. She repositioned herself to lay between Dahyun’s legs while Mina mounted her ass. Mina eased her cock into her dripping pussy, grunting at the feeling. Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s thighs and focused on her clit, wanting to drag another orgasm out of her. 

  
  


Beside them, Momo had gotten pinned by Sana, who was fucking into her at a hard pace. Momo couldn’t hold back her soft whines as Sana pounded her into the mattress, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly. She reached back and pulled Sana closer. 

  
  


“Fill me up, baby.” 

  
  


Sana’s hips stuttered at that, letting out a string of grunts as she came. She reached around and stroked Momo’s cock, smirking when she came within a few seconds. Sana looked over when she heard Dahyun yell Tzuyu’s name and saw her legs clamped around her head while she got fucked by Mina. 

  
  


Tzuyu refused to let her clit go as she coated her chin with cum. But when she got right on the edge of coming, she had to let go to let out a loud moan as she finally fell over the edge after days. 

  
  


“Mina!” 

  
  


Mina put her hands on Tzuyu’s lower back and humped against her ass, her jaw dropped at the feeling of her tight walls milking her shaft. “Fuck, take it.” She said just as she started to come. 

  
  


Tzuyu pushed her hips up and fucked herself back on her cock, making Mina moan louder. Dahyun pulled away and sat up, making them both get to their knees. Once she got up on her own, she rubbed Tzuyu’s clit, while latching onto her neck. “Give her one more, Tzu.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s whole body shook as Dahyun rubbed her overly sensitive clit while Mina continued to move inside her. Dahyun dragged another two orgasms out of her in quick succession, causing her to fall back against Mina, limp. 

  
  


Mina carefully lowered them to the bed, wrapping her arms tight around her waist from behind. “Talk to me, baby.” 

  
  


“M’okay.” Tzuyu muttered, trying to catch her breath. 

  
  


Sana and Momo came over, pulling Dahyun to them. “How do you feel?” Momo asked, kissing her gently. 

  
  


“Amazing.” Dahyun cupped her cheek and giggled as Sana peppered the side of her neck with kisses. “Tickles.” 

  
  


“I know.” Sana mumbled and kept going. 

  
  


Momo leaned down and ran the flat of her tongue over her nipple then took it into her mouth, sucking gently. Dahyun ran her fingers through her hair and gently scratched her scalp, making her melt against her. She met Mina’s eyes and sent her a wink. 

  
  


“You okay?” 

  
  


Mina nodded, tucking her chin on Tzuyu’s shoulder. “We should get food soon, though.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “We will. We’re gonna have a busy night. Need the energy.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled a little. “Definitely.” 

  
  


Mina motioned to Momo latched to her chest and raised her brow. Dahyun smiled a little. “Oral fix.” She mouthed and Mina hummed. 

  
  


Dahyun moved her nails to the back of Momo’s neck then back up to the back of her head, making her groan low. Mina mashed her lips together as a smile tugged at her lips. 

  
  


“Cute.” Mina mouthed to Dahyun, who nodded with a wide smile. 

  
  


“My babies.” She mouthed, reaching up to rub the back of Sana’s neck since she was still buried in hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
